Love you like you love me
by Olafwa
Summary: Just a drawl pritty much. My first attempt at something fluffy... PG13 for suiside. NOT Angst I promise! R&R Please!


**Love you like you love me**  
  
_thease are the lyrics of the song_  
  
Okay, well, this can be in any POV you want, weather Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, I don't care! I personaly, found it leaning tword Naruto, but thats me  
---  
  
I looked into your eyes, and saw what I had been dreaming of all my life. A beautiful angel come to save me from my deamons. An angel to carry me back to the light I once lived in. An angel to hold me when I was down. An angel to tell me everything's going to be okay. An angel to keep me warm the whole night long. An angel to pretect me from the world and it's evils.  
  
You began to talk, yet I cannot hear. I'm so close I can smell your sent, no words entering my hearing. Your sent drives me mad. Your beautiful face. Your gracefull way of doing anything. Thoughts wonder on my life wish come true. You snaped me out of it by grabing my arms gently. Then you began the 'Are you okay?' questioning. Of course I'm alright. Better. I'm the most happyest person alive. Just to have you here with me is enough. You agian began to talk to me about the subject before. And agian, I cannot consentrate on what you are saying. My mind wonders. You promised to alwase be there for me. You took my hand and guided me through my tough times. You would hold me and watch the sunset, makeing idle conversation. You would let me in your arms while I slept. You would alwase give me Hello and Goodbye kisses. You would embrace me from behind when I least expected it. I love you for that.  
  
_For all those times you stood by me For all the truth that you made me see For all the joy you brought to my life For all the wrong that you made right For every dream you made come true For all the love I found in you_  
  
My life was hell. So was yours. Yet you alwase seemed the stronger. My life compared to yours is nothing. You suffer. I get frustrated. Yet alwase, there you were to help me. Takeing me in your arms and reasoning things out for me. Even going as far as to go out of state. All for me. I ask many times why you do thease things for me. The only responce is 'Because I love you' I'm not sure I can belive that. Is love that strong? Strong enough to die over? Strong enough to live through it all for happyness? The only answer I ever get from anyone is 'Yes' and I belive it when you say it. You put me way above yourself. Like I'm some kind of angel. Only my darling, you are the angel. You have saved me from everything that had ever been a danger to me.  
  
You alwase knew what to say. When I was sad, or angry, or depressed. You alwase lifted my spirits. High enough to get dizzy. You never asked for anything in return. Yet I am alwase on the look out to give you at least a tiny bit of what you have givin me. The kindness, the love, the passion, the gift of physical contact. Anything for you my love. Lift me and I shall pull you up with me.  
  
_I'll be forever thankful baby You're the one who held me up Never let me fall You're the one who saw me through through it all_  
  
You alwase walk close. Just in case I fall. So you can catch me. I should feel offended by it. Yet I feel safe. Or when you found me on the floor of my room. Soked in my own blood. You saved me from dieing. Gave me something to live for. A reason. You held my hand as I got the very paiful dragon tatoo on my back. You didn't leave my side when I was sick. You didn't let me clean when I broke my leg. You made me take that damn medicene.  
  
_You were my strength when I was weak_  
  
You would gently take my hand and lead me to where ever it was I coulden't find. If I was lost, you would be there to take me back. You would sometimes walk behind me with your arms around me. No one notices you don't know where your going like that. You were alwase watching out for me. Makeing sure I wasn't embaressed. When we were talking with others and I would stumble on words. You would alwase voice up something to save me. You would often compliment me on my good aspects. You were alwase so optomistic. Saw the good in everything. Including me.  
  
_You were my voice when I couldn't speak You were my eyes when I couldn't see You saw the best there was in me_  
  
You would alwase help me. When I had a test, you would study with me. You would get me jobs. You would waver the pro's and con's of everything, just to help me. You would never put anything on the top shelf. You told me I could do it every time. Every test. Every job interview. Every meeting. Every time I would sing on stage. Every time I did a poetry reading. I got through them all because of you, my love.  
  
_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach You gave me faith 'coz you believed_  
  
I'm alive thanks to you. You saved me from death. For that, I give you my life. My mind, my body, my heart, and my soul. Even though I am myself, and alwase will be. Everything in my life that has involved you, has created character in me. I am because of you. I give myself to you. And you treat me like the most prized jewel in the world. For that my love, I will be forever in-debt to you.  
  
_I'm everything I am Because you loved me_  
  
You would slip your hand in mine. When we were lounging on the couch, doing nothing. By just that one touch. I was in the clouds. Pulling you along with me, we floated along. You would pull me into an embrace next. Then, sometimes you would kiss me. Then and there I would be flying. One peck was enough to fly the rest of the day. My love, you truely are amazing.  
  
_You gave me wings and made me fly You touched my hand I could touch the sky  
_  
You alwase said 'nothing is impossible'. When I was with you, nothing was. You would sit outside with me on the grass. Watch the clouds with me. Show me star constalations I didn't know exsisted. You gave me the confedince to sing. Without you, I would never have picked up a mic. When you stand with me on stage. Nothing can go wrong. When we practice in the basement. You know when I'm watching you play that guitar. You alwase knew when I was watching you. Didn't think my friend would make it out of the hospital. You reminded me about everything else they have gone through. Assured me they were going to be okay. They alwase were. You made me belive in myself.  
  
Everyone told me that I write good. I didn't know what to do with my works. You came and told me to do poetry readings. I coulden't possibly read my own writeing to a bunch of people I didn't know. You came with me on that first reading. All went smooth, I even got complimented. After the reading I looked in your direction. Was that pride I saw on your face? Yes, everytime I got off stage, from anything. You had that look of pride. Why? Because of me? I'm not anything to be prieded(new word-Prided-to be the object of pride) over. When I told you this, you said 'Everything you do makes me feel pride'. Since that day. I have alwase worked my hardest. Why pride over something that dosen't deserve it? You deserve much more than me. I know you don't feel the same, but you are everyones dream, my love.  
  
_I lost my faith, you gave it back to me You said no star was out of reach You stood by me and I stood tall_  
  
You loved me. Really loved me. That's worth everything. The way it feels to be loved. Wanted. Needed. This is the best time of my life. You made it so. With your gentle smile. Your soft skin. Your knowlage in everything. Your compassion, for everyone. Your sweet words that are but a whisper. Everyday I'm with you. Is the best day of my life. I hold onto every second I brathe the same air. I'm wraped around your finger. Nothing would make me lot go. My love, you are my everything.  
  
_I had your love I had it all I'm grateful for each day you gave me_  
  
If you wern't there I would never have graduated collage. I didn't know anything when I first started. You stayed with me and helped me study. I actuley learned in collage. Not just because of the professor's, but because you were my own private tutor. I might not be the brightest crayon in the box. But I do know without you I would never have been able to do anything worth doing. You loved me and I was able to do anything. You brought out the soul I didn't know I had. For that my love, my soul is yours.  
  
_Maybe I don't know that much But I know this much is true I was blessed because I was loved by you  
_  
You cared.  
  
_You were my strength when I was weak You were my voice when I couldn't speak You were my eyes when I couldn't see You saw the best there was in me Lifted me up when I couldn't reach You gave me faith 'coz you believed I'm everything I am Because you loved me_  
  
When my grandma died you were there. To hold me. To comfort me. To make sure I wasn't alone. You kept me busy so I wouldn't end up crying on the floor agian. You were so worried. You did everything in your power to help. And it did. Alot. You alwase wanted to carry me. If I was sick. If I coulden't walk. If I was tired. Or if you just felt like it. Being in your arms is the safest I have ever felt. I can feel your love for me on on the other side of the room. Everyone knows. It's obvieous to anyone who can see. Your love radiates from you. Everyone can feel it. Everything we do is inspiration for drawing, singing, writeing. Some of the best poems I have wrote are happy memorys of you and me. You are my life, my love.  
  
_You were always there for me The tender wind that carried me A light in the dark shining your love into my life You've been my inspiration_  
  
Out of the many times I have had to deal with the cops. You were there to tell me what they could and coulden't do. To tell me what I should do. To help me keep my cool. I don't sleep when your away, I sit on the couch all night till you come home. I make sure I'm awake to see you go. I go crazy if I don't see you for days. I have to be in your company. Without it I'm incomplete. You are my other half. My second soul. Without you is pain. Yet with you is happy. You my love, are my world.  
  
_Through the lies you were the truth My world is a better place because of you_  
  
You loved me.  
  
_You were my strength when I was weak You were my voice when I couldn't speak You were my eyes when I couldn't see_  
  
You see my soul. You say its beautiful. But it is you who make it so. Without you I'm but an empty shell. You say I'm an angel. But it is you my love, that is the angel.  
  
_You saw the best there was in me_  
  
You saved me.  
  
_Lifted me up when I couldn't reach You gave me faith 'coz you believed I'm everything I am Because you loved me_  
  
I wake up in reality and your here. stareing at me. I realize I have been in thought for a good 5 minutes. 'Must be something important. What's up?' you ask me. My only reply is 'I love you' and I get one of those sweet smiles that says everything and nothing.  
  
'I love you'  
-  
**Song** - Celine Dion, Because you loved me

**A/N** ummm, i wrote this for a freind, first try at mushy type stuff, anyway, Please review! I wanna know what you guys thought about my horrid writeing...


End file.
